The use of trailers to transport boats, other marine craft and other items is old art. More recently, particularly with respect to loading a boat on a trailer that has been backed into the water, upright poles mounted on either side of a trailer have been used to facilitate guiding a boat onto such a trailer. These poles are commonly called “guide poles,” “guide-ons” or “bump rails.” They are often made of PVC plastic but they may be made from a wide variety of hard plastic, wood, metal or similar materials. These guide poles are common on boat trailers and similar devices. If a trailer does not come with guide poles, there are kits available that allow easy mounting of add-ons. Guide poles commonly are mounted on a trailer in such a way that they tilt slightly outward from the center of the trailer to better conform to the V-shape of a typical boat hull.
Guide poles typically are plain tubes that do not contain any light structures. However, it is the case that people have mounted brake and/or turn signal light structures to the side of the top portions of these poles. These side mounted lights have worked with varying degrees of success. They are not easily attached to the guide poles and commonly leave exposed wiring running down they top of the tube opening. Also, they often add additional width to the trailer and can be easily knocked off when backing a trailer into a tight garage.
Notwithstanding these problems, location of brake and turn-signal light systems on the guide poles can present an obvious advantage compared to typical trailer lights. The typical trailer comes with brake and turn signal lights attached to the left and right rear corners of the end of the trailer. These lights often are immersed in water in the process of loading and unloading a boat. Often this contact results in thermal shock failure due to the substantial difference in temperature between the hot light fixture and the colder water. Also these conventional trailer lights are subject to corrosive and other deteriorating effects. In the case of a large boat that protrudes off the end of a small trailer, such brake and signal lights may be obscured by the end of the boat. Many years ago various governmental authorities began requiring cars and similar vehicles to have an extra one or more brake lights located on the upper portion of the vehicle. These extra brake lights had the advantage of being easier to see and typically can be seen even by a car that is one or more cars back. Use of lights located on trailer guide poles have similar advantages and may even be required by relevant governmental laws, regulations and/or ordinances. The present invention is directed to an improved manner of mounting such lights on guide poles.